Survival is the game
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: In arkham city it's not easy to survive for the regular criminals it's even harder when the inmate refuses to kill but as life goes on in arkham it's harder to resist that urge Read as a normal person tries to survive in arkham
1. Welcome to hell

**day one**

I ran through the arkham city gate I was officially in arkham. It rained down on my convict uniform I ran onto the streets a muddy puddle splashed up onto my pants. I'm starting to panic as i heard some convicts talking round the corner if they find me they'll kill me. I see a dumpster I climb on top of it and grab onto a window sill and pull myself up and climb. I start hyperventilating they're coming closer I climb faster panicking I pull myself onto the roof and sigh in relief. I collapse from effort and breath heavily.

**day eight**

I'm hiding behind behind a dumpster while penguin and joker thugs fight. I was starving and was hoping that one of them had food. The penguin thugs has crow bars and chains while the joker thugs had machetes and baseball bats. I saw a penguin thug whack a joker thug in the head with a crowbar the joker thug dropped to the ground dead. A joker thug stabbed a penguin thug in the waist. Unexpectedly thugs with black skull masks that I haven't seen before came from the alley way. They were armed with guns and they stood in front of a very large enforcer in body armour. The joker and penguin gams ran a penguin thug was shot down the thugs in black masks ran off to get them. I ran and pick pocketed the thug I smiled as I found some food and a knife from the joker thug. I walked towards one of the penguin thugs I look I my cold and muddy convict clothes. Then look at his warm jacket I take off my convict shirt and take his penguin shirt and jumper. Then I get an idea I take his mask and put it on. Now if penguin thugs find him they won't kill him. But the opposite for joker gangs. I went to the second penguin thug and searched him I found a camera and a pistol. I stared at the pistol wondering if I should take it or not after thinking it over I decided to keep it. I heard a gang coming so i ran and hid.

day 10

I've given up all hope of escape I walk through the. City streets and walk past a alley way when a i hear someone I turn and see two men in blue hoodies.

"Oh god please don't hurt us!" He screamed

"Who the hell are you?" I growled

"Im Dave I used to be an accountant" he whined "please don't hurt us"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"You're not a penguin goon are you?"

"no..."

"Oh well you better come with us or you'll get killed out here"

"... Ok"

I followed them to a small square filled with metal boxes with more people in them I slept in one of the boxes.

day 21

Ive been at the camp for eleven days it's much better here. We got are food by threatening new inmates with my gun for a bit of there food. We never shoot anyone though we've had a couple bad run ins because they knew we wouldn't kill them. We also steal from live and dead inmates. Mainly penguin and joker ones the joker thugs have the most food. But the penguin thugs have the most tools and weapons. I was about to go to sleep when a dark figure landed in front of my "box". at first I thought "oh thank god it's batman" but when I had a closer look the dark figure was a female. She turned to me I staggered back.

"And what is a penguin thug doing in this end of town" Catwoman spoke "Looks like Im gonna have to teach you a lesson!"

my eyes widened as I saw claws came out of her glove fingers. She came closer and I crawled to the back of the box terrified. She frowned then she smiled I think she knew that I wasn't a penguin thug.

"Nice disguise and a good idea" Then she disappeared

day 23

I was about to head out of the camp to get food when three joker thugs came in laughing. They had baseball bats I hid if they saw a penguin thug I would make them angrier. I hid in a box they went round hitting and pushing people. One pinned down a political prisoner and repetitively hit him with the bat. Sneaked behind him and wrapped my hands around his head. Then I slammed his face into the ground the other thugs turned round in shock I pointed my gun at them. I put on a darker voice and spoke.

"Hey clowns get the hell out if you like your heads intact"

They stared at me in awe my heart was going 120 miles per minute.

"NOW DAMMIT!"

They ran fast


	2. Murder

Day 32

It's getting harder and harder to get food. We try to get some from the drop offs but gangs get there first. If they see us they'll rip us apart.

Day 35

It's nearing winter we're trying to stock up on food. We'll freeze our asses off here... We'll freeze to death.

Day 38

I've been having nightmares about what I did... About what I did to deserve to be in here. But that's in the past now all that's matters is survival.

Day 40

The gangs are getting more violent three of us died trying to get food. Hopefully they won't attack us at our base.

Day 43

They attacked us they came in with guns and molotov's , they took all our food and they killed everyone! Everyone except me. Now I can remember what I did ... I can see the blood on my hands... I see the fire.

Day 45

This is the final time I will be writing I realise this is a waste of time. All that matters is to survive and I will survive.

-John signing out for the last time

John put down the book he had found refuge in an old apartment building. It was dark and grimy, most of the furniture was gone except for the closet and the locked door. He curled up into a ball and tried to go to sleep.

John was woken by a banging at the door. He panicked ,hyperventilating he searched for a weapon. He had lost he's gun in the raid the searched along the ground until his dirty hands wrapped around a kitchen knife.

A voice came from beyond the door "I know your in there no point in hiding"

The doors came down and a joker gang member came in. With a axe but just before he came in John had hide in a closet.

The joker goon smiled "come out come out wherever you are." He taunted

The joker turned to the closet and smiled he slowly walked towards it and Johns grip tightened around the knife. He didn't want to do this

John pleaded and cried in his mind as the joker goon walked. "Why can't it end! Please!" Tears rolled down his cheek.

The joker goon opened the door smiling beneath his mask and John dived at him screaming. John,s hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him to the ground. The axe still in hand John punched the large white male in the face. He punched back.

John flipped sideways onto his back and the joker kneeled above him and raised his axe. John thought the smiling clown would be the last thing he would see. But suddenly his hand launched up his knife cut through the mans wrist.

The man howled in pain and dropped his axe and fell onto his back. John tried to run but the man grabbed his ankle he dropped the ground. He dropped his knife on the ground and landed on his back. The man began to choke John, blood came from the stab wound and into Johns mouth and eyes. John flailed and struggled and his vision became clouded.

He reached for his knife and his closed around it and he launched into the man's stomach. The man groaned and fell back onto the ground. John grabbed the knife and stabbed over and over and over.

"DIE DIE DIE" he screamed

Blood flowed from the mans chest onto johns hands but he didn't see a joker goons face he saw the face of his brother.

And he remembered

He remembered why he killed his brother


End file.
